Podría ser
by Melody Shadow 666
Summary: A dos hermanastros les dan la oportunidad de viajar al universo Marvel, tienen una pelea. Y la cuestión de la pelea es: ¿Spiderman y Deadpool podrían ser pareja? Esto intentaran averiguar, al ir a Nueva York, cada uno tomando su camino, uno intentando impedirlo, la otra intentando conseguirlo. ¿Qué sucederá al final? Quién sabe, eso es cosa del destino, o de estos gemelos.
1. Chapter 1

**El comienzo.**

Hola, ahora os pediré a todos, que imaginéis, sí que imaginéis, porque sin imaginar no lo llegaras a entender, imaginad un mundo, invisible, justo enfrente del nuestro, pero que no podemos llegar a ver.

En ese mundo viven todo tipo de seres, magos, demonios, ángeles…

Y en ese mundo, todos estos seres viajan al nuestro, como ya podréis suponer, camuflados de personas y no, no será una historia de aventuras mágicas, ni menos, solo os cuento esto, para que podáis ver una casas, en una calle tranquila, dentro hay dos hermanos, mejor dicho, gemelos.

El hermano mayor es un chico moreno, de estatura media, pelo negro con mechas rojas, de ojos castaños, con una peca en la mejilla derecha, él es un mago, tiene 16 años y se llama Fernando o Fer.

La hermana pequeña es una chica morena, más bajita, de pelo negro con mechas moradas por debajo de la mitad de la espalda, ojos castaños más oscuros y una peca en la mejilla izquierda, ella es hechicera y se llama Fernanda o Fer, pero sus amigos la llaman Melody por su pasión por la música y porque casi siempre está tarareando alguna melodía y tiene 15 años, aunque su hermano dice que tiene la edad mental de una de 6.

Hermanos sin duda, ¿verdad? Pues los dos eran adoptados, los dos de padres y madres diferentes, era algo extraño, y a los dos los apodaban "los gemelos", en carácter y aspecto eran muy parecidos, e hicieron análisis para ver si eran hermanos, pero asegurado que no lo eran, solo eran una pareja extraña de hermanastros.

Los dos discutían en el salón, el salón era una sala espaciosa, había un sofá para tres y un sillón para uno, una tele enfrente de este, un escritorio detrás, con un portátil debajo, una ventana, con cortinas blancas, y se encontraban los dos sentados en el sofá para tres, uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente, desafiantes.

-No- pronunció el mayor.

-Si- respondió la menor

-No

-Si

-No

-Si.

-Jamás.

-Siempre.

-Nada probable

-Mega probable

-IMPOSIBLE

-SÚPER POSIBLE

-No, me niego.

-Es súper posible y sería mega cool.

-Estas muy mal de la cabeza si piensas eso.

-Para nada, el loco eres tú.

-A ver ¿cómo puedes creer que Spiderman y DeadPool podrían ser pareja?

-Porque está totalmente claro.

-No, preferiría que Spedey estuviera con Harry o con Nova.

-No, con DeadPool estaría muchísimo mejor.

-Te digo yo que no.

-Si.

-No.

-Si

-No

Y así estuvieron un largo, LARGO, rato discutiendo, hasta que a Melody le entro sueño y se durmió sobre su hermano.

Fer le acariciaba el pelo, pasando su mano por su larga cabellera negra y morada, tenía a Melody tumbada encima de él, la cabeza descansando sobre su pecho y sus brazos abrazándole como si fuera uno de los múltiples peluches de su cuarto, veía el rostro tranquilo y relajado de su hermana, haciéndole sonreír, mientras seguía acariciándole el pelo, una idea paso por su cabeza, intento apartar a su hermana, pero esta solo se abrazaba más fuerte, emitiendo pequeñas quejas, Fer resopló y lo intento una última vez.

Vio los ojos de su hermana abrirse, aquel par de ojos marrones oscuros, se clavaron en los suyos, vio como le intentaba atravesar con la mirada por haberla despertado de su sueño.

-¿Por qué me despiertas?

-Tengo una idea, para comprobar lo que discutíamos antes.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, ahora suéltame.

-No quiero- dijo abrazándose más a el mayor.

-Suéltame y esta noche duermes conmigo, ¿vale?

-¡Vale!- dijo la menor soltando a su hermano.

Este se levantó y fue hasta una estantería cercano, empezó a buscar entro los libros, hasta encontrar uno, este tenía un buen aspecto, ni muy viejo ni muy reciente, una tapa de color negro, con varios símbolos alrededor.

-Mira- se sentó al lado de su hermana y le tendió el libro.

-¿Realidades de la tierra?

-Exacto, te dice que portal tomar, según a que realidad terrestre quieres visitar- explico su hermano.

-Y entre estos debe estar el portal con el que podamos ir a la dimensión donde existan los personajes de Marvel.

-Exacto, pero creo que esto no será un camino de rosas exactamente.

-¿Por?

-Tengo ese presentimiento.

-Veamos que nos dice este libro.- dijo abriendo el libro- precauciones, cuidados, métodos de comportamiento- empezó a saltarse las páginas hasta encontrar el capítulo- ¡aquí!

-A ver a ver- su hermana curiosa se quedó a centímetros del mayor mirando el libro, mientras su hermano tragaba saliva.- a ver, realidad de los seres mágicos, realidades de los libros, realidades de terror, realidades de animes, realidades de videojuegos…

Así estuvieron durante más de una hora, buscando, hasta que Melody tiró el libro al suelo.

-¡No esta! ¿¡Por qué no está?!- dijo indignada tirándose al sofá.

-No lo sé es muy extraño- dijo su hermano pensativo- ¿y se vamos a la biblioteca?- dijo levantándose del sofa

-Estoy cansada- se quejó tumbándose en el sofá, al tumbarse la camiseta se le levanto unos centímetros, enseñando un poco la barriga, no estaba ni gorda ni flaca, su físico era normal; estiro los brazos, dando señal de que quería un abrazo, siempre fue así, era una niña a la que le gustaba mucho dar cariño y recibirlo; su hermano se acercó, un poco nervioso, le correspondió el abrazo que le brindaba su hermana con tanto cariño.

Suspiro y dijo:

-Está bien iremos mañana- dijo viendo como su hermana se había enganchado como un monito a él, sin ningún ánimo de soltarlo, vio aquella pequeña sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, haciéndole abrazarla más fuerte.

Sintió los labios de la menor posarse sobre su mejilla.

-Te quiero- dijo la menor.

-Yo también.

El día continuo tranquilo, se pasó rápido y tranquilamente, a la noche su hermano cumplió su promesa y durmió con ella.

Al día siguiente, los dos desayunaron tranquilos, comentando que harían si encontraban una manera de ir.

Después de desayunar, caminaron por las calles de su ciudad tranquilos, hasta llegar a un gran edificio, este tenía aspecto de Iglesia gótica, con un rosetón encima de la puerta, con las dos torres a los lados, con un portón grande, con grabas tallados.

Al entrar observabas muchas estanterías, repletas de libros, alrededor mesas, había libros flotando, y varias mujeres intentando agarrarlos todos, flotando en el aire, las hadas bibliotecarias eran sus nombres, hadas simpáticas, amantes del silencio, solo con una mirada, te estaban echando o invitando a quedarte todo el día si te apetecía.

Empezaron a caminar mirando entre las estanterías, hasta que un hada al ver los despistados que estaban se acercó a ellos y con voz amable dijo:

-¿Qué buscáis niños?- el hada era bajita, de pelo gris recogido con un moño y gafas, con arrugas por la cara y una sonrisa amable, de ropa sencilla, vestidos de los de antes, un poco ajustados por arriba y por debajo pomposo, con unas alas transparentes.

-Un libro de viajes a la tierra- dijo Melody.

-Pues allí teneis toda una estantería- dijo señalando una estantería cercana- allí hay documentos de los primeros viajes, historias, recuerdos…

-No- le interrumpió Fer- buscamos un libro donde viajar a una realidad de la tierra- dijo con tranqulidad.

-Aaaa, vale entiendo- dijo la hada- pues entonces seguidme.

El hada flotaba mientras los gemelos la seguían entre aquel laberinto de pasillos, allí llegaron a una parte donde los libros, eran más actuales y estaban bien cuidados, tenían una marca roja, que significaba que no se podían sacar de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué universo buscáis?- allí era lo mismo realidad, que universo, daba igual.

-El universo Marvel- dijo Melody mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Mmmm…- la mujer estuvo un buen rato buscando, mientras Fer ojeaba otros libros y Melody intentaba atrapar unas pequeñas hadas que volaban alrededor.

-Este es el libro que necesitáis- dijo pasándoles un libro, la tapa parecía de tiras de comic, con diferentes frases, en el centro un pequeño portal.

-Perfecto- dijeron los dos a la vez

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hola a todos, esta era mi nueva idea, un fic algo extraño Lu se, donde este se ha metido en mi historia.**

 **(Sigo teniendo nombre -, y ahora puedo cambiar el fic a mi estilo también)**

 **Eso ya lo veremos.**

 **Bueno niños buenos y malos de todo el mundo, espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Preparando todo**

Volvamos otro día más a la historia de estos gemelos, así que empecemos a imaginar.

Están los dos en la biblioteca, sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando aún la portada del libro, no dicen nada, el silencio reina entre los dos, Fer suspira y mira a su hermana.

-¿Quieres verlo?

Solo asintió con la cabeza mirando aún el libro fijamente, su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermano.

-¿A la de tres?- dijo sujetando la mano de su hermano.

Los dos al principio estaban felices, ¡lo habían encontrado! Por fin tenían el libro, no tardaron en sentarse en una de las mesas cercana, posaron el libro en frente suyo, se miraron y de repente los nervios se apoderaron de ellos;

Fer sentía un nudo en su estómago, y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no sabía porque era, le parecía que su cuerpo estaba encantado sin dejar que se moviera, pero pensó que solo eran los nervios.

Melody por su parte era el mayor manojo de nervios, le parecía que todo le daba vueltas, sus piernas temblaban, intento estirar la mano, pero se dio cuenta del temblor de sus manos y toda aquella sensación de miedo que invadía su cuerpo, ella ya no sentía miedo, ¿por qué ahora?, era como algo en su cabeza que le decía "no lo hagas".

-1…- dijo Fer.

-2…- siguió Melody.

-3…- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Abrieron el libro, este emitió un gran brillo al abrirse, cegándolos, las páginas se empezaron a mover rápidamente, sintieron una gran oleada de magia atravesarles, como si fuera una onda expansiva echándolos hacia atrás, ahora comprendían un poco la situación, aquel libro no había sido abierto nunca y ahora toda aquella magia se estaba desatando.

Al ver aquello el hada de antes, cerró el libro de golpe, y toda aquella magia freno de repente, el brillo cesó y pudieron volver a ver claramente.

-Lo siento chicos no podéis tener esto- antes de que pudieran pronunciar una sola palabra, el hada se había marchado con el libro entre sus manos.

Una segunda hada, de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, tez clara y aspecto serio se acercó a ellos, dirigió una mirada fría a los hermanastros y les dijo con voz seria:

-Marchaos, vamos a cerrar la biblioteca- dijo el hada.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se levantaron y se fueron, pensaban que los habían echado y ya está, pero no, toda la gente estaba saliendo, unos con libros entre sus manos, otros con el ceño fruncido y refunfuñando, otros un poco impactados, y otros salían pensativos por el repentino cierre.

Caminaron a su casa, en completo silencio, ni si quiera una mirada, al llegar Fer abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su hermana primero, al entrar, el chico cerró la puerta a su espalda y después los dos se sentaron, el en el sofá de tres y su hermana en el sillón, todo seguía siendo silencio, hasta que Melody dijo:

-Eso fue… ¡ALUCINANTE!- Dijo feliz.

-Fue extraño.

-¡Fue una pasada! Al libro le paso eso, porque nadie lo había abierto antes y… ¡Eso significa un mundo nuevo! Te imaginas, todo el mundo Marvel sin explorar, sin que nadie haya escrito, sería, sería…- su hermano, la corto.

-Sería una locura- dijo serio.

-¡NO!- dijo indignada.

-Sí, nadie sabe si alguien ha salido vivo de allí.

-Pero, si volvemos y conseguimos el libro y vemos todo, seguro que todo saldrá bien.

-Esta todo lleno de magos, brujos, personas con poderes, villanos, mercenarios…- dijo su hermano- podrían destrozarnos en menos de un minuto.

-Somos magos, por dios.

-Sí, pero ¿qué haríamos si nos encontráramos con Thor o Loki? ¿Les lanzamos un rayo? Por dios Melody, entra en razón, es muy peligroso.

-Pero, si conseguimos las cosas suficientes podríamos resistir.

-Sí, pero si nadie ha documentado nada del mundo Marvel, o si han ido y no han vuelto con vida, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tendríamos que estar allí?

-No, no lo sé.

-Tendríamos que estar un año allí.

-¿Y?- Ahí le había pillado.

-Mmm…- Lo pensó durante unos segundos- bueno, si aprendemos más, nos llevamos cosas necesarias y planeamos todo bien…- dijo pensativo.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí

-Wiiiii- Melody dio un salto del sillón y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, antes de subir corriendo a su habitación, emocionadísima.

Llegó corriendo y empezó a buscar entre todo los libros de la estantería los adecuados, los libros volaban por todas las partes de la habitación.

Hasta que lo encontró, un libro con la portada de un hada, y encima escrito en plata "cuentos infantiles", pasó las páginas rápidamente, hasta que de una calló un pequeño mapa, este estaba ya amarillento y los dibujos y símbolos ya casi no se veían; se agachó y lo recogió con sumo cuidado, agarro otro libro, su tapa era de color rojo, aterciopelado, y con letras en dorado escrito "HECHIZOS" empezó a buscar entre todos los hechizos.

-Convertir a sapos en príncipes, romper una maldición, hacer flotar objetos, desencantar una casa, deshacer un encantamiento…- decía mientras pasaba las páginas- ¡aquí! Convertir lo viejo en nuevo.

Agarro el libro y quitó varias cosas del escritorio, puso el mapa sobre esta y dejo el libro a un lado.

-Antigüedad, te has apoderado de este objeto que necesito ver cómo fue en tiempos anteriores, te pido que me lo desveles, haz que el reloj retroceda, a este objeto afecte y vuelva a ser igual que el día en el que lo depositaron en este libro- dijo, sus ojos brillaban con un brillo morado, mientras le dio un suave toque con su varita , una luz envolvió la hoja y después se formó un pequeño tornado haciendo que el mapa se elevara, al acabar, la hoja calló sobre la madera del escritorio, ahora el papel estaba de color blanco, la tinta seca y totalmente legible.

-Perfecto- dijo la chica antes de agarrar el mapa y guardárselo al bolsillo.

Salió de su casa, se sabía más o menos el camino, pero más vale prevenir que curar; el camino no me fue muy largo, sus pies, la guiaron hasta una casa abandonada, entre el bosque encantado y las calles sofisticadas.

El gran bosque estaba a su izquierda, extendiéndose hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, todos sabían que tenían que tener cuidado con el bosque, que había gente que había ido y no había vuelto, pero a Melody le parecía un lugar fantástico para pasear, mientras a su derecha, se extendía un barrio de lujosas casas, todas decoradas, con gente de altos cargos paseando, aquel barrio le daba asco, era un barrio de pijos, esnobs, elitistas…

Ella, se acercó a la casa abandonada, miró el mapa y, si estaba en el lugar correcto.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Bueno, hola a todos mis niños buenos y malos de todo el mundo, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, de otra de mis alocadas historias**


	3. Chapter 3

**Más preparativos**

La puerta de la casa era antigua, y por eso no podía abrirla, se le pasó una idea, volvió a agarrar el pomo de la puerta y le dio una patada haciendo que se abriera.

-Bien, ha funcionado, esto me lo anoto para la puerta de la habitación- se dijo así misma en voz alta mientras entraba en la vieja estancia.

Entro en la casa, apenas entrabas veías una gran sala, se podría decir que es un salón/cocina, todo estaba cubierta de polvo, los muebles estaban cubiertos por unas mantas, y el suelo rechinaba a cada paso que daba, caminaba y buscaba intentando encontrar algo, llego hasta una estantería grande, también cubierta por la manta, quito la manta, y vio aquella estantería vacía, guardó los libros en una caja hace mucho, y así se le hizo más fácil moverla.

Al moverla, detrás había una puerta, un poco tópico, pero su madre quiso poner la puerta ahí, así que no podía quejarse.

Abrió la puerta con facilidad, parecía que para esa puerta no había pasado el tiempo, seguramente habría algún conjuro, o al menos eso pensaba.

Entro en la sala de dentro, era una sala circular, de tamaño medio, solo una ventana, cubierta con cortinas, que filtraba un poco de luz, sobre un atril, donde reposaba un libro grueso, de tapa marrón y polvorienta.

Alrededor, todo tipo de cosas, un armario con prenda, dos baldas con ingredientes extraños, libros, un gran espejo y varias cosas más.

Aquella sala era fascinante, llena de todos aquellos objetos, que irradiaban aquella onda mágica, no sabría cómo explicarlo, estaba fascinada, sentía una especie de cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, haciendo que se descubrieran también sus ojos morados.

Ella sabía quién era su madre, sabía porque guardaba aquella sala a tan buen recaudo, y sabía también porque con solo cinco años la abandonó en aquel orfanato, con su osito y aquel libro de historias.

La Tierra donde vivía estaba contralada por los magos y ángeles del consejo, hombres sabios, incapaces de morir a manos de nadie, excepto a manos de los suyos, con muchas técnicas bajo la manga; ellos decidieron hace mucho, controlar a las criaturas malvadas, como los vampiros, hombres lobos, brujos/as, demonios…

Y ahora supongamos que un hombre lobo, mata a un aprendiz de hechicero, este sería sometido a un juicio, y si le declaraban culpable, el hombre lobo sería desterrado a una zona oscura, una zona a la que podríamos llamarla "infierno", y allí pueden estar días, semanas, meses, años o toda la eternidad, según que haya hecho.

Si iban y mataban en la tierra, poseían o alguna cosa parecida, se les juzgaba, pero no tan severamente, allí la mundana vida de un humano, no importaba, tanto como si tuviera un mes u ochenta años.

Y ahora, explicado esto, podemos centrarnos en el tema importante, la historia de la madre de Melody.

 **Su madre, nació de madre y padre brujos, brujos poderosos, a los que muchos temían en antaño, y luego ya no, gracias a la normativa; su madre fue criada tanto en el ambiente malvado como el bondadoso; la tía de su madre, era un hada, buena, dulce y cariñosa, le enseñaba siempre las cosas bonitas, intentando dejar lo despiadado de lado y aquello hizo a la madre de la chica de los dos mundos.**

 **Su madre ya tendría veinte años cuando sucedió una cosa, perdió el control, su novio con el que llevaba saliendo tres años y al que le había dado todo, desde el simple primer beso, hasta su virginidad, un día fue de visita y ya os imagináis lo que se encontró, ¿no? Allí lo vio, en la cama con su mayor enemiga, disfrutando del principal placer carnal, el sexo; llena de furia e ira, ataco a los amantes, matándolos, les corto el cuello a los dos, luego les arranco uno a uno los miembros y una mujer, la vecina, al oírlo, pensó que era una pelea de pareja, pero al oírlo el grito de Regina, llamo a la policía, que para cuando llego los dos ya tenían sus restos esparcidos y las manos de su madre manchadas de sangre.**

 **A sus padres les condenaron hace tiempo ya, al "infierno", por eso decidió no seguir sus pasos y después de un largo juicio, la desterraron, para siempre al "infierno".**

 **Jurando que no se enamoraría más, entro en aquella parte excluida de todo, con la compañía de sus padres.**

 **Pero el destino le tenía otro futuro preparado, concretamente, dos años después.**

 **Un día, tranquilo, vio como a través de la verja, los vampiros habían atrapado a uno de los guardias, se notaba que era inexperto y su madre, aún bondadosa, acudió e iluminando a los vampiros con un pequeño rayo de luz que había guardado antes de entrar, consiguió liberarlo.**

 **Y allí empezó a estar las tardes su madre, hablando con el guardián al que había rescatado, y poco a poco fue cayendo en las afiladas garras del amor.**

 **Un día, completamente enamorada, ella y el guardián, planearon una huida, y así poder estar juntos, la huida, resulto exitosa y pasado un mes, los dos escondidos en aquella casita, decidieron dar un paso y buena, hacer el amor.**

 **Pero, una semana después, se enteró, estaba embarazada, una vida crecía en su interior, y al contárselo a su novio, él se puso "feliz", para a la noche posterior, irse de allí a hurtadillas huyendo de la chica, dejándola sola y con aquella pequeña vida creciendo en su interior.**

 **Muchas fueron las veces en la que pensó en renunciar, en abortar, en volver al "infierno", en tener a la niña, y dejarla sola, pero no podía.**

 **Nueve meses después, tuvo a Melody, estuvo oculta durante cuatro años y medio, pero su búsqueda aumento, por el rumor de su pequeña niña, y claro, sabía que iban a dar muerte a su hija y a ella apenas las vieran, así que, decidida, un día agarró a la niña y entre las sombras, la dejo en la puerta del orfanato, mientras ella se entregaba y la mataban.**

Melody se miró en el gran espejo, en aquel espejo se reflejaba su verdadero yo, un calco de su madre, el pelo morado caía hasta casi la cadera, sus ojo negro con la pupila morada tapado por varios mechones y su otro ojo morado con la pupila negra al descubierto, se miraba también la ropa, aquella ropa negra, una falda, una camiseta mangas corta, una chupa de cuero y unas botas.

Su parecido con su "hermano" era una casualidad, porque su madre le cambio los rasgos, antes de salir, para que no vieran de quien era hija.

Ella desde fuera y cuando la conocías parecía una niña muy buena, tierna, dulce e inocente, ¡todo fingido!

Era nunca rechazó el mal, sabía que venía de un familia malvada, y le encantaban aquel tipo de cosas, amaba la sangre, las torturas, el terror…

Ella no quería deshacer encantamientos, contrarrestar maldiciones, etc

No, ella quería provocar todo aquello.

Sus ojos se fijaron en todo, buscando lo correcto, había páginas en blanco en el libro, que con una luz para ver tinta invisible se podía ver, y su madre le contaba su historia, su familia y ahora mismo lo más importante, de donde y para que servían aquellos objetos.

Vio en una pequeña mesita al lado del espejo, un pequeño espejito, contaba que su madre lo robo del museo un día y nunca se dieron cuenta porque lo remplazo por otro, y en el cajón de la mesita había una varita, la de su madre que se la regaló su tía, luego cogió el libro marrón de aspecto antiguo y por último, una libreta, de tapa de cuero con el dibujo de una mariposa en el centro y un lápiz; esto no sabía si era verdad, pero decía en el libro, que su madre se lo compró a un brujo en el mercado negro y que podía cumplir todo lo que querías, pero solo en ciertas ocasiones, no podías hacer que dos personas se enamoren, solo intervenir en varias acciones, no podías hacer que te dejaran de buscar, solo hacerte invisible.

Suspiro, aquello era suficiente, le gustaría seguir allí viendo todo, pero no podía ser, si no su "hermano" saldría a buscarle y encontraría eso, y no se podía permitir aquel error.

Salió, escondiendo la puerta detrás de la estantería y volviendo a salir de la casa, al estar fuera noto la fría brisa que empezaba a hacer que sintiera las mejillas frías y la nariz, se acomodó la chaqueta y lo pensó.

Ella ya no era la chica reflejada en aquel espejo…


	4. Tres días

Caminó por las calles, ocultándose entre las sombras de estas sus pasos eran silenciosos, vio su casa, la luz de las farolas iluminaba las calles; recorrió el jardín trasero, hasta ver su ventana en el segundo piso, agarró sus guantes de uno de los bolsillos y se los colocó mientras observaba la enredadera que había crecido al lado de su ventana con un hechizo, sonrió y se agarró, las primeras veces le costaba mucho esfuerzo subir hasta su ventana desde esa enredadera pero ahora era una de las cosas más sencillas, al subir tenía ya la ventana abierta, entró, dejó la mochila en su escritorio y se sentó en su cama, ¿cuánto quedaba para irse? No mucho en realidad solo días, observó su cuarto, le había sacado fotos para acordarse de todo por si su estancia se alargaba, un año era suficiente para que se olvidara de su cuarto y ella quería guardar buenos recuerdos lo miró, las paredes eran negras, había mariposas y flores pintadas (cortesía de su amiga Mía) tenía su escritorio con su portátil, su cama, su estantería con libros, comics y demás, un corcho donde tenía fotos, horarios de clase etc.

Se levantó de su cama y se agacho, agarró una maleta de debajo de su cama, era grande y pesada, la puso sobre su cama con algo de esfuerzo, abrió la maleta y cogió la mochila y la dejó al lado, quitó algo de ropa y empezó a agarrar las cosas de su mochila.

-A ver- agarró una pequeña hoja donde tenía las cosas que tenía que llevar apuntadas- tengo todo lo normal que puedo necesitar, tendré que ver el libro para ver que me será más útil de todo…- agarró un pequeño libro, su cubierta antigua y sus páginas amarillas decían suficiente- el libro de las historias.

Se sentó en la cama y agarró el pequeño libro entre sus manos, primera historia "el espejito mágico".

 **Malcom Darkness (1530-1789)**

 **Como todos sabréis el espejito le pertenecía a la Reina Malvada, hasta que la mataron y entre las cosas de su cuarto se encontró el gran espejo que se había reducido en tamaño, dando a un simple espejo de mano; lo expusieron junto a las cosas de grandes héroes y villanos.**

 **El día que yo fui me atrajo, era muy interesante, noté la magia en su interior, como aún vivía dentro de él, agarre mi libreta y dibuje el espejo, tratando de hacerlo igual al acabar, mi dibujo me fui, sin antes darles una discreta mirada sabiendo que algún día sería mío, pasaron dos semanas en las que estuve observando el espejo escondida, hasta que el día llego, aquel día la sala estaba vacía, todos estaban esperando la nueva exposición en la segunda planta y los inútiles de los guardias estaban vigilando otras salas, agarré mi libro de hechizos, y encontré entre las páginas más antiguas pude contrarrestar el escudo que cubría al espejo, saque de mi bolsillo una copia exacta del espejo nadie notaría la diferencia, sonreí cambie el espejo y salí, camuflándome entre las sombras, fui hasta mi casa donde saqué una tabla de debajo de mi cama allí guarde el espejo, bueno, MI espejo, todo había salido bien aunque aún podía sentir la adrenalina y el miedo recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo, guardaré este espejo, nadie se dará cuenta nunca del cambio…**

La siguiente historia era "La historia".

 **Anónimo.**

 **Hace mucho tiempo los pueblos humanos creían en los dioses, pero llegaron a existir pueblos que creían en los elementos, tan fuerte se dice que fue su creencia que ellos aseguraban haber visto a los elementos con forma humana; aunque mucha gente los tomaba por locos, nadie sabía que tenían razón, Dios, viendo la ferviente creencia en los elementos de esos pueblos decidió darles forma a esos elementos, crenado varias razas, la primera fueron los "Lights" creados para traer esperanza y alegría, los "Water" creados para traer la libertad y los "Wind" creados para llevar las ideas y ayudarles a crear; pero Dios sabía que no podía coexistir el bien sin en el mal, así pues creo a los "Dark" fueron creados para traer odio y desilusión, los "Fire" creados para destruir todo y los "Earth" creados para causar más dolor, todos ellos, así existieron estas razas, que, con el paso del tiempo se fueron mezclando, resguardando su poder y generando odio o amor a su paso.**

La última historia, "la libreta".

 **Amelia Darkness (1586-1689)**

 **La libreta tiene una historia que vi merecida de estar en el libro, fue extraño la manera en que la encontré no me metí en una furgoneta mágica y un tipo entre las sombras me la vendió claro que no; era un día normal, había salido a ver cosas en el mercado, caminando iba mirando todo tipo de cosas que intentaban vender, no fijaba interés en nada, no había nada nuevo.**

 **Después de estar un rato más decidí volver a mi casa, quería acortar camino así que fui por uno de los callejones, donde había un hombre con una gabardina, fumando, mirando el cielo con aire distraído, la calle no era muy amplia así que pase a su lado y tropecé con él; los dos caímos le ayude a levantarse, vi su cabello negro, sus ojos negros y su piel blanca.**

 **-Lo siento- me disculpé y de repente recogí una libreta que enseguida me llamo la atención.**

 **-No pasa nada, ¿te gusta?- preguntó señalando la libreta con un dedo.**

 **-Sí, ¿cuánto?- pregunté tranquila sujetando la libreta.**

 **-Nada- dijo tranquilo- te daré esta libreta, ya que puedes cogerla.**

 **-¿Eh?- dije extrañada.**

 **-Esta libreta se creó hace mucho, ella elige a su dueño, yo la encontré pero siempre la guardó, no puedo abrirla y al tocarla me quemó, dicen que la libreta escoge a quien quiere y no te están ardiendo las manos. Investigue sobre la libreta y descubrí que los elegidos podían escribir en ella y que lo que escribieran podía hacerse realidad, no locuras como "empezaron a llover unicornios" pero si por ejemplo "apareció una manzana a mi lado" así que te la regalo ya que ahora sabes que te puede ser útil.**

 **Miré la libreta unos instantes, la abrí, vi sus páginas, y cuando levanté la cabeza para mirar a aquel hombre ya no estaba.**

Se quedó fascinada con las historias, sabía que con aquellos tres objetos podría hacer grandes cosas, ahora era el momento de tomar una decisión ¿Cuál de los tres objetos se llevaba? Los controles en los viajes a través de los portales eran muy estrictos, y si le veían esos tres objetos la llevaba clara…

-Es hora de probarlos.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Agarró la libreta y un boli, escribió "el espejo no se podía romper" entonces un brillo dorado iluminó las letras y después volvieron a ser de color negro, miró el espejo, dejó la libreta a un lado y después agarró el espejo lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, luego lo pisó pero nada, permanecía intacto sonrió, agarró el espejo y lo puso delante de ella.

-Veamos… Espejito, espejito…- lo pensó dos segundos- muéstrame a mi amiga Mía.- una imagen de su amiga apareció con su "amigo" Sergio besándose.-Para que luego diga que solo son amigos.- dijo rodando los ojos y haciendo una señal la imagen desapareció.

Sujetó el libro entre sus manos, notando su olor y su tacto, acarició la tapa del libro y lo abrió viendo sus páginas amarillas que fácilmente podría restaurar con un hechizo, pudo ver que había mucha información de hechizos que no había visto, historias de otras dimensiones…

Podía sentir el poder de aquellos objetos entre sus dedos, después de pensarlo, poniendo sus pros y sus contras en su mente, agarró el libro, y entre la ropa, lo escondió, para que no se notara, cerró la maleta y la volvió a dejar debajo de su cama tranquila, satisfecha por lo hecho.

Por el lado de su hermano, Fer estaba con una lista en la mano, mirando cada una de las cosas que tenía que meter en la maleta, dentro de tres días tendrían que pasar por un portal a un mundo desconocido, bueno no, no creía que cambiara tanto de los comics/series a la vida real, ya fue a la ayuntamiento a pedir el permiso, se lo dieron y también la fecha, tenía una lista de todo lo que tenía que llevar.

Ahora estaba mirando, ropa sí, libros sí, cosas higiénicas sí, libros de hechizos sí, vale le quedaba unas cosas.

Apartó su cama y sacó una tabla del suelo, puedo ver una varita blanca, brillante, de luz pura, la sujeto sonriendo, agarró también una daga del mismo material puro y blanco, las agarró guardándolas con cuidado, aquello era su herencia familiar, volvió a poner la cama en su sitio y guardó la maleta, tenía una cosa clara quería ir del lado de los buenos, estudiar en el instituto y vivir en una casa bonita cerca de la de Peter, espera… ¡MIERDA! Tenían que buscar un alojamiento para pasar allí aquel año, como si fuera Flash agarró el portátil y se puso a buscar como loco casas cerca del vecindario de Peter, buscó y buscó, cuando alguien la abrazo por la espalda.

-Hola ¿qué haces?- preguntó mirando su hermana el ordenador.

-Una casa para que vivamos.

-Oh- dijo mirando- ¿encuentras algo?

-Nada, absolutamente nada cerca de Peter.- dijo el rendido tirándose en la cama.

-Ay hermano no te preocupes ya encontraremos algo- dijo abrazándolo- ahora duerme que has hecho mucho- le dijo acariciándole el pelo.

Se dejó llevar por las suaves caricias en el pelo de su hermana, dejándose llevar por el cansancio de aquellos días; cuando se durmió Melody agarró su libreta, que había traído para entretenerse y escribió " la vecina de enfrente de Peter decidió irse poniendo un anuncio para vender la casa", las letras se iluminaron y vio como aparecía el anuncio en el ordenador, se acercó y negoció el precio y ya estaba dentro de unos días estarían allí con ellos, sintió los nervios en su cuerpo, solo pensar estar cerca de Peter Parker o Wade Wilson, se le escapaba una sonrisa de los labios y sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo.

Miró a su hermano profundamente dormido, agarró una manta y lo tapo para que no tuviera frío y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación, pero vio a su hermano dormido y no pudo resistirse, se acercó se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó a su lado abrazándolo también dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Dentro de tres días, solo tres días y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

 **Hola mis niños buenos y malos de todo el mundo, ya estoy de vuelta después de treinta años, os pediré un favor tanto para la gente de este fic como del otro, quiero que dejéis un comentario, no cuesta nada poner un "hola me gusta tu fic" o un "es pésimo muérete te aplaudiría la cara con un ladrillo" os digo que un comentario puede alegrar mucho y dar ánimos, bueno me despido y adiós, espero que os haya gustado.**


	5. Comienza el viaje

Se despertó tranquilo, había dormido muy bien, encendió la luz, lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación luego sintió un perfume a rosas suave y algo abrazándole, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, viendo a su "hermana" dormido con la boca entre abierta, un hilo de saliva se deslizaba desde su boca hasta su mejilla su pelo estaba más despeinado y sus brazos le rodeaban abrazándole como si fuera uno de sus peluches, intento separarse quitándole los brazos, pero su hermana fruncía el ceño y se aferraba más a él, suspiro cansado y le empezó a mover suavemente la cabeza.

-Mel, Mel, despierta.

Esta solo dijo algo incomprensible y seguir durmiendo, en cierto modo le causaba ternura, su actitud infantil era muy enternecedora al menos para él, pero quería levantarse y ducharse, luego podrían comer y dormir otra vez, vio como la chica se removía y abría sus ojos viendo como sus ojos marrones se posaban sobre los suyos y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola- dijo con voz adormilada.

-¿Y esta invasión a mi cama?

-No sé, quería dormir contigo.- respondió levantándose y abrazándola- hueles a chocolate…- dijo inhalando para sentir aquel olor.

-Y tú a rosas- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hermana- pero no es excusa para que me babees la cama- dijo mirando un pequeño charco de baba

-Meh me da igual.

-Bueno ahora suelta.

-Ño- dijo en tono infantil.

-Suelta.

-No quedo- dijo aferrándose más a él.

-Si suéltame.

-No porfi- dijo mirándolo con aquellos ojos de cachorrito.

-Agh no me mires así- dijo apartando la mirada.

Agarró a su "hermano" del mentón y le hizo mirarle.

-Okay tu ganas- se rindió ante aquella mirada.

La abrazó con fuerza aquellos ojos le recordaban a la primera vez que la vio, al principio no quiso simpatizar con ella, la ignoraba.

Aun se acordaba de aquello como si hubiera sido ayer.

 **Ya hace muchos años, cuando él tenía seis años, estaba en casa, esperando impaciente con su "padre" a su lado, había llegado hacía una semana a esa casa, aun no se acostumbraba a aquel ambiente feliz, tranquilo, familiar… Era extraño, aunque no quería desprenderse de eso y que nadie se lo arrebatara, oyó la puerta abrirse y de un salto se levantó del sofá, vio entrar a su otro padre o "madre" con una… ¿niña? Era una niña, un poco más bajita que él, más o menos de su edad, ¿exactamente igual que él? Se levantó y se acercó a la niña sin decirle nada, la miró de arriba abajo, sorprendido por el parecido entre los dos.**

 **-Hola…- dijo tímida- soy Fernanda ¿tú eres mi hermano?- preguntó con mucha inocencia.**

 **-Soy Fernando.- dije aun intentando procesar que delante de mí tenía a una chica exactamente igual que yo con casi mí mismo nombre.- y no, no soy tu hermano.- pude notar como mi tono se endurecía y como la mirada de la chica se tornaba extraña.**

 **-Ok…- contestó ella mirando al suelo.**

 **La tarde pasó con tensión en casa, la chica exploraba todo alrededor, se entretenía con muchas cosas, mientras yo me mantenía alejado de ella, respondiendo secamente todo lo que me preguntaba, aunque denotaba el entusiasmo y la alegría en sus ojos, yo solo pensaba en que ella me robaría a mi nueva familia…**

 **Aquella noche llovió, yo pensaba que eso auguraba que las cosas no irían bien, pero si esa chica iba a robarme a mi familia lo iba a tener claro… Los truenos empezaron a sonar en la calle, yo me desperté al sentir unos golpes en la puerta, caminé despacio, adormilado, y abrí la puerta, refregándome un ojo vi a Melody, estaba abrazada a un peluche viejo de un oso, llevaba un pijama infantil que le venía grande y se podía notar entre la oscuridad sus ojos cristalizados, y el rastro de lágrimas que había recorrido sus mejillas.**

 **-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté con tono seco y escueto.**

 **-¿Pu-puedo do-dormi-mir- un pequeño hipo interrumpió la pregunta- contigo?**

 **-No.**

 **-Por favor…- dijo con tono suplicante y poniéndome ojos de cachorro, que consiguió ablandarme.**

 **-Está bien…- dije a regañadientes.**

 **-Gracias.- dijo feliz abrazándome.**

 **-De nada…- dije acariciándole el pelo tímidamente.**

Una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al recordar aquel momento, sintió nostalgia y miro a su hermana que le había liberado un poco del abrazo, dejándole un poco de movilidad, sonreí y me despegué un poco de ella y me levanté, necesitaba aquel baño, se levantó más tranquilo y vio en el ordenador una dirección y también ponía "vendido" al final su hermana había conseguido un buen lugar donde vivir, también vio una libreta sobre la mesa, se extrañó pero cuando fue a cogerla retiro la mano, la magia de esa libreta era grande y peligrosa ¿de dónde ha salido esto? ¿Es de Mel? No, nunca vi que trajera nada parecido, no se mejor lo dejo y me doy mi baño.

Caminó hasta el baño donde al final se dio un relajante baño pensando en todo lo que iban a vivir wow quedaba muy poco para irse, solo de pensarlo le entraban nervios e ilusión, después del baño salió en toalla envolviéndole la cintura, con la ropa interior puesta, sus ojos se abrieron acordándose del pequeño detalle de que su hermana seguía allí, por lo menos estaba dormida y no le podía ver con esa toalla, se la quitó, rezando internamente que su hermana no se despertara, solo de pensar a su hermana viéndole en aquella situación…

Un fuerte sonrojo, apareció en su rostro, agarró rápidamente la ropa y se encerró en el baño a cambiarse, a ver de pequeños se podían ver pero ¿¡ahora?! ¡NUNCA! Eran los dos más vergonzosos y por eso hasta que no pasaron unos minutos el sonrojo no descendió de su rostro, se cambió abrigándose y aun un tanto nervioso vio a su hermana, durmiendo con la respiración tranquila, como si nada pasará a su alrededor, que tierna….

En la noche, no se veían las estrellas en el cielo, ni la luna hacia su aparición, todo se encontraba en un profundo silencio y un chico moreno estaba en el tejado de su casa mirando el oscuro cielo, nunca le gusto la oscuridad, para él lo mejor era la luz, todo lo contrario, los dos tenían descendencias contrarias, los dos lo sabían aunque ninguno le dijera nada al otro, el chico suspiro ¿podré ser un bueno en el universo Marvel? ¿Mel será de los malos? Seguramente, ella es mala de nacimiento, aunque no creo que ella sea mala de verdad, bueno no sé, a veces pienso que no la conozco, aunque nos hayamos criados juntos somos tan diferentes… La quiero pero a la vez no me gusta su parte mala, intentaré que sea buena.

Volvió a observar el cielo nocturno, suspiró y bajo donde se durmió junto con su "querida hermana".

Hoy era el día, los dos "gemelos" estaban muy nerviosos, los dos rondaban por la casa, revisando todo, viendo que no faltaba nada, bueno sí que les faltaba algo.

-Mierda…- dijo Melody antes de salir corriendo junto a Fer- ¡Fer! Se nos olvidó contarle a pa' y a ma' que nos íbamos.

La cara de Fer palideció casi dos meses organizando todo y se les olvidaba lo más importante, el rostro de Melody se notaba nervioso.

-Tranquilízate- le dijo su hermano poniéndole las manos en los brazos- vamos a hablar por videoconferencia con ellos ahora y ya está todo saldrá bien ¿vale?

Melody se limitó a asentir e ir a por el portátil, lo abrió y entro a Skype donde entraron a un grupo donde ponía "Family" los dos se sentaron juntos, Melody se aferró a la mano de Fer intentando buscar algo de calma, el sonido de Skype empezó a sonar y después aparecieron dos imágenes en la de izquierda se veía un hombre aparentaba treinta años, tenía el pelo rubio y ojos miel, su piel un poco morena y una sonrisa, en la pantalla de la derecha se veía a otro hombre que aparentaba unos treinta cinco años, de pelo negro, ojos verdes oscuros y piel blanca, los dos sonreían contentos.

-Hola pa'- dijo Melody dirigiéndose al hombre de ojos verdes- hola ma'- dijo dirigiéndose al hombre de ojos miel.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Jasón, el hombre de ojos verdes

-¿Paso algo malo?- preguntó Nathan, el hombre de ojos miel.

-Bueno…- empezó Fer.

-Es que teníamos que contarles algo…- continuó Melody.

-¿Están saliendo?- pregunto Jasón alzando una ceja.

La cara de los "gemelos" era de sorpresa total, se habían puesto pálidos, intentando decir algo, separaron las manos.

-¿¡Qué?!- exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-¡NO!- exclamaron horrorizados y sonrojados.

-¿¡Tú eres idiota?!- le recriminó Nathan.- ¿¡cómo puedes decir semejante salvajada?! Bueno niños ignorando a vuestro padre contadnos, ¿qué queríais decirnos?

-Pues queríamos irnos de viaje- dijo Melody.

-¿A dónde?

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- dijo Nathan mirándolos fijamente.

-Pues- Fer tomó aire- queremos ir al universo Marvel.

-Y como no lo han explorado tendremos que estar allí un año.- acabo Melody mirando sus manos.

Ahora las caras de sorpresa eran las de sus padres.

-Antes de que digáis nada- comenzó Melody tomando una actitud seria- vosotros no estáis mucho en casa, nosotros tenemos ganas de conocer y explorar, somos buenos estudiantes, se han acabado los cursos, será un año si es mucho tiempo pero los llamaremos e intentaremos verlos tanto en la vida real como en el ordenador, estaremos bien, si nos pasa algo los llamaremos de inmediato y les llamaremos al menos una vez por semana.

Cuando acabo su pequeño discurso y los tres hombres fijaron su vista en la niña, el más joven sonrió acariciándole el pelo, mientras los dos hombres del ordenador se quedaron pensativos, todo permaneció en silencio, durante unos veinte minutos, los hermanastros estaban tensos, esperando impacientes las respuestas de sus padres.

-Está bien, les dejo ir- dijo Jasón uniendo sus manos en gesto reflexivo.

-Vale, pero les visitaremos, no se libraran tan fácilmente de nosotros.- dijo Nathan señalados con el dedo.

-Ok ma'- la chica estaba a punto de levantarse para retirarse, pero su mirada cambio a una seria y miro a los hombres de la pantalla- ¿se puede saber a qué vino esa conclusión de que Fer y yo éramos pareja?- su mirada de "denme explicaciones ahora o acabaran mal" acobardo a Jasón.

-Cariño creo que me llaman para una reunión- dijo intentando irse.

-Quieto ahí- dijo con voz autoritaria Melody, cuando quería podía dar miedo, mucho miedo y el adulto se quedó en su sitio.

-Veras como estaban de la mano y nervioso- dijo Jasón intentando parecer despreocupado- fue una conclusión rápida.

-Me cambio de apellidos- dijo antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

-Melody te he comprado tres peluches y dos osos- dijo Jasón captando la atención de la menor.

Se giró y miro pensativa su padre.

-Está bien no haré nada- si era cuestión de berrinches a Melody se le pasaba con algún peluche nuevo, si era materialista solo un poco.

-Bueno nos iremos dentro de un rato, les avisaremos de todo, los queremos mucho- dijo Fer tranquilo.

-Adiós chicos los amamos- dijo Nathan antes de cortar.

-Adiós los quiero mucho que Melody no se rompa nada por el camino- se despidió Jasón.

-¡EH!- exclamó pero antes de poder exclamar nada su padre corto la llamada- no es mi culpa que no les caiga bien a los bordillos- dijo inflando los mofletes.

-Jajaja eso ya lo sabemos pero bueno solo queda una hora para irnos así que empecemos a caminar.

Salieron de casa con las maletas, en la calle había gente caminando, otros volando, otros flotando con algún objeto mágico, otros utilizaban escobas, pero el transporte normal era las alfombras mágicas, estaban de moda y preferían caminar antes de coger un coche o moto porque no les gustaba contaminar el planeta, la naturaleza era algo que cuidaban y a veces cuando habían ido a la Tierra, ya que fueron varias veces, podían notar el extraño olor del aire, el humo de las fábricas y vehículos, podían notar como la naturaleza cada vez estaba peor, y las aguas más sucias, por eso la Tierra no era uno de los destinos que la gente solía visitar una vez cada año.

Caminaron tranquilos, solo tenían que invocar luego sus maletas ya preparadas y listo, ventajas de la magia, el camino fue tranquilo, los dos estaban conversando de tonterías también pensaban en todas las posibilidades de cosas que podían pasar, cuando su hermano saco un tema que no llego a gustarle a la chica.

-Bueno yo voy a ir al instituto, tú también, ¿no?- preguntó mirándola.

-No quiero- respondió tranquila.

-Tienes que ir.

-Nadie me obliga a hacerlo además ya acabamos el instituto de aquí y no quiero aguantar otra cárcel.

-Venga Melody, estará bien y veras a Peter.

-Me da igual lo podría ver por la calle ya que lo tendremos enfrente.

-Melody- dijo con ese tono de regaño.

-No me vas a obligar.

-Pues vale, decidirán nuestros padres.

Fer sacó su móvil y abrió el Skype, los dos miraron el móvil, cuando la llamada fue contestada lo que vieron les costaría algún psicólogo, a Fer, a Melody no; allí estaba su padre Jasón sin camiseta con su "madre" Nathan encima de él, gimiendo mientras su padre le lamía los pezones, la boca de su padre subió hasta encontrarse la de su "madre", los dos estaban paralizados en la mitad de la calle, intentando decir algo.

-OMFG- exclamó Melody a punto de sangrar por la nariz.

-TRAUMA FOR EVER- dijo Fer con las manos temblando y con el rostro totalmente rojo.

Melody agarró el móvil mientras los dos adultos reaccionaban y el rostro de Nathan se teñía de rojo como el de Fer, ¿la diferencia entre ellos dos y un tomate? Ninguna, Melody y Jasón sonreían, Jasón porque era un desvergonzado, Melody porque era fujoshi, Jasón se abrochó un poco la camiseta y Nathan se vistió bien.

-¿Q-qué querían ni-niños?- preguntó Nathan aún sonrojado.

-Un psicólogo- dijo Fer con los ojos como platos.

-Volver a ver eso y tener una cámara.- dijo Melody sonriendo.

-Fer te pagaremos un buen psicólogo, Melody te comprare una cámara pero no creo que vayas a volver a ver esto.

-Eso dijeron hace un año- protestó Melody.

-Lo que queríamos preguntarles no era eso.- empezó Fer intentando borrar aquel recuerdo de su mente.- es que le digo a Melody que tiene que ir al instituto allí pero ella dice que no quiere así que decidís vosotros.

Los dos adultos intercambiaron miradas y luego "miraron" a los niños.

-Irás- dijeron los dos mientras Melody los miraba con cara de "ya no soy vuestra hija".

-Y otra cosa, ¿¡quién contesta una llamada mientras está haciendo "eso"?!- exclamó Fer.

Los dos se habían ido a una calle donde no había nadie, y nadie se fijó cuando el chico exclamó aquello.

-Fue sin querer, fue mientras…- Nathan le tapó la boca.

-No lo digas, bueno niños adiós los amamos- dijo antes de cortar.

Los dos sabían que sus padres no tenían remedio, siguieron caminando tranquilamente por las calles, hablando mientras Mel le metías más traumas a su hermano hablándole de yaoi y antes de darse cuenta estaban allí…


	6. Chapter 6

**AVISO**

 **Bueno, hola a todos, quiero dar un aviso y es que voy a parar las series y empezar con otra que tengo en mente porque con las demás estoy semi bloqueada y no me gusta escribir por obligación, hasta que se me ocurra algo solo mejoraré los capítulos y adiós y lo siento.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: será mejor que leáis los anteriores capítulos porque he hecho algunos cambios que seguramente tengan cierta relevancia en el futuro.

La torre que se alzaba ante ellos, o como muchos lo veían un simple edificio, tenía forma cuadrada pero aunque a simple vista solo se viera un edificio de treinta plantas, parecido al de unos oficinistas humanos, dentro encerraba muchos secretos, los secretos de los portales…

En aquella estancia al entrar, entrabas en otro lugar, que nadie sabe situar en un mapa, dividido en varias torres, las cuatro torres formaban un cuadrado, estas flotaban a metros del suelo, y eran de color negro, la primera era (para que lo entendáis) una administración, donde se tenía a gente controlando las entradas y salidas de los portales, que al día eran miles y solo en esa ciudad, se revisaba el contenido de las maletas para asegurarse de que estas no contuvieran nada fuera de lo común, porque ya se habían dado muchos casos de contrabando mágico a otros países o mundos. En la torre de enfrente se situaba la llamada "biblioteca de los portales" donde la gente archivaba y escribía toda la información sobre portales ya explorados en esta sala solo podían estar los autorizados y tenía una gran barrera mágica para que nadie pudiera entrar a menos que estuviera autorizado. Justo a la derecha de esta se situaba una torre, que llenaba a todos la cabeza de dudas, algunos especulaban que esa torre no servía para nada, que estaba hecha por mera estética, otros decían que si no había cuatro torres los portales de la torre restante no funcionaban, otros dicen que en esa torre se prueban nuevos portales y se exploran, muchas especulaciones giraban alrededor de esa torre. Y la última torre era la que albergaba todos los portales que se encontraban en uso, portales que podían llevar de una ciudad a otra, de un país a otro o, claro está, de una dimensión a otra, pero en esta situación paso algo diferente, algo que nadie esperaba…

Los gemelos observaron el edificio, ilusionados, emocionados, nerviosos, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, se posicionaron delante de la puerta de madera de roble y la abrieron, dentro lo único que se veía era una cegadora luz, no se podía distinguir nada; los gemelos respiraron profundamente y cruzaron la puerta, sumergiéndose en aquella luz blanca que los cegó, sintieron nauseas al ver como si todo girara debajo de sus pies y después la luz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, dejándoles un poco más de visión, pero en sus rostros se plasmó la sorpresa al ver que no estaban en la gran explanada verde de cielo azulado y con las cuatro torres negras que rompían la tranquila estética de aquel paramo.

Se encontraban los dos sentados en el suelo, estaban en una sala de paredes blancas, de techo alto y abovedado por donde entraba un poco de luz solar, el suelo estaba dividido en dos partes, una parte de color blanco y otra de color negro, en el centro del suelo había un dibujo de una luna unida a un sol, del lado de la luna estaba Melody, sentada y un tanto aturdida, del lado del sol, su hermano más despierto que ella; una mesa en forma de semicírculo se extendía delante de ellos, era de color blanco, mezclado con negro, hacia la derecha unos tronos blancos donde estaban los representantes de todos los seres buenos y de la derecha todos los representantes del mal; los gemelos podían notar como las auras del bien y el mal no luchaban para superponerse una sobre la otra, se mantenían estables, como si tuvieran una tregua con los otros, podían notar los ojos curiosos de los presentes posados sobre ellos dos que aun conmocionados se encontraban procesando donde estaban.

-Levantaos, no hace falta que sigáis sentados en el suelo.-dijo una voz cálida, perteneciente al ángel Mikael, el mayor representante del bien.

-Sí, no tengáis miedo no os pasará nada.- dijo Flora la representante de las hadas con dulzura.

Fer se levantó, acomodándose bien, aunque un poco acongojado por las miradas clavadas en él; a Melody le costó más, al levantarse sintió que todo se movía bajo sus pies y las piernas le temblaban, las piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de nuevo, pero Fer tuvo tiempo de sujetarla y no dejarla caer, pero apenas sus manos tocaron la piel de la chica los dos sintieron un fuerte ardor en el lugar donde las manos estaban posadas, los dos con cara de extrañeza y susto se separaron rápidamente, Fer se miró las manos mientras Melody rozaba con los dedos la zona que aún le ardía.

-Bueno chicos.- dijo Mikael mirándolos.- será mejor que os mantengáis separados.

-No-nosotros…- intentó decir Fer aún en shock.- arde…- consiguió articular mirándose las manos.

-Claro, sois elementos contrarios, aun no sabéis controlar lo suficiente vuestra magia para tocaros.- dijo Sombra, el representante de los vampiros.- ¿o es qué no lo sabíais?

-Si lo sabíamos o al menos yo, pero no sabía esto…- dijo Melody hablando por primera vez.

-Yo también lo sabía.- consiguió articular su hermano.

Antes de que los representantes la voz de Melody volvió a resonar por la sala.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó, sabía que no te enviaban delante del consejo por qué sí.

-Muy fácil niña.- dijo Scarlet, la representante de las brujas.- nos hemos enterado de vuestro "viajecito".

-¿Acaso está prohibido viajar a otras dimensiones?- preguntó Melody cortando a la bruja de ojos de fuego.

-No, pero hemos visto varias cosas en el universo Marvel.- empezó el gnomo Wilbur- que nos parecen inadecuadas.

-¿Inadecuadas?- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Veréis.- dijo Mikael llevando la voz en aquella conversación.- el bien y el mal lo representan los superhéroes y los villanos pero no es un bien o un mal tan controlable como el de otras dimensiones, cuando un superhéroe y un villano luchan las consecuencias suelen ser devastadoras, agravando gradualmente el poder del mal hasta que llegue el momento donde el mal se superponga sobre el bien y el universo de Marvel se destruya.

-¿Por qué se destruiría?- preguntó Fer con curiosidad.

-Porque cuando el mal se superponga sobre el bien, después de un tiempo el bien dejará de existir y el bien no puede existir sin el mal o el mal sin el bien, por eso el universo Marvel acabaría destruyéndose poco a poco o de repente.- finalizó Lucio, el representante de los demonios y del mal.

-¿Cómo en la Tierra?-inquirió Fer mirando con ojos expectantes.

-Bueno en la Tierra todo va un ritmo muy lento pero si.- dijo Wilbur acariciándose la barba blanca.

-¿Y qué tendríamos que hacer? ¿Y por qué nosotros?- ahora la curiosidad de Fer se había acrecentado y sus ojos llenos de ilusión lo delataban.

-Vuestra tarea sería fácil.- dijo Grim, el representante de los elfos, con aquella voz repulsiva y enseñando esos colmillos que decoraban su boca como dientes.- tendréis que equilibrar la balanza.

-Para que lo entendáis, tendríais que ayudar a los héroes e intentar desbaratar los planes de los superhéroes, ayudar a los afectados de las batallas…- Flora siguió pensando en cosas que decir.

-Y es fácil porque os hemos elegido.- corto Lucio al hada parlanchina.- sois descendientes de los elementos creados hace mucho tiempo, tenéis el mismo poder que unos puros aunque no lo seáis, sois las representaciones del bien el mal de antaño, y sabemos que seréis perfectos para este trabajo.- Lucio tomo aire y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.- pero aún no sabemos una cosa que creo que a todos nos tiene intrigados, ¿por qué queréis iros al universo Marvel aun a sabiendas de que es peligroso y que pasareis un año allí?- los ojos de todos estaban clavados en ellos, intentando ver en sus mentes los planes que tenían preparados.

-Pues nosotros queríamos ir para demostrar unas teorías que tenemos nada más.

-¿Solo unas teorías?- preguntó Piedra, el representante de los nigromantes.- no se viaja por unas teorías que sepa.

-Son teorías/debates que tenemos los dos, y queremos demostrar quién tiene razón.- habló Melody después de un buen rato.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio, en el que los representantes se mantenían callados y pensativos, intentando descifrar en que debatían esos gemelos, aunque pensaban que no podía ser nada peligroso por lo responsable que era el Light.

-Interesante…- Mikael clavó la mirada en los dos gemelos.- creo que hemos acertado en nuestros representantes.- dijo más para los de la mesa que para ellos.- ahora tendréis que llevar esto.

Un pequeño brillo iluminó el cuello de los gemelos y los dos vieron como un collar colgaba de sus cuellos, Melody llevaba una gargantilla negra en la que colgaba una media luna de color plata; Fer llevaba un collar blanco, con un sol de color dorado colgado.

-¿Para qué es?- dijo Melody mirando el collar, agarrándolo entre sus dedos.

-Para ayudaros en vuestra tarea.- dijo enigmática Scarlet.- creo que es hora de que os vayáis, tenéis que viajar.

Antes de poder decir nada, los dos vieron como un fuerte brilló que los cegó les cubrió por completo, sintieron un mareo peor que el de antes, sintieron un fuerte dolor de cabeza y como si su cuerpo se prendiera fuego, profirieron unos gritos de dolor antes de que la oscuridad los inundará por completo.

Sentí un ruido y por instinto le tiré una telaraña al despertador, pero me di cuenta de que no era el despertador lo que me había desvelado, abrí los ojos con pesadez, sentía todo mi cuerpo cansado, los ojos pesados y el cuerpo algo adolorido, me froté los ojos con las manos y fijé mi vista en el despertador, estaba cubierto por una de mis telarañas, me costó, pero moví mi mano y agarré el despertador, mirando la hora.

-Las seis de la mañana…- dije con pesadez, aun me quedaba una hora de sueño por lo menos.

Seguía escuchando el ruido en la calle, muy lentamente me levanté de la cama y observe el exterior, vi un camión, era grande y blanco donde ponía "mudanzas mágicas" en azul, pude ver dos personas salir fuera de la casa y poco más, al ver que solo era una mudanza me aparté de la ventana y me volví a dormir, cayendo instantáneamente en un profundo sueño.

Ahora sí, era el despertador, con su irritable bip, bip, el que me despertaba; me froté los ojos con las manos, y miré la hora, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Me levanté con pereza y caminé hasta el cuarto de baño, donde me di una ducha que consiguió que se me fuera un poco el sueño, me puse una toalla atada a la cintura y en mi cuarto me puse dos cosas cualquiera, una camisa blanca con una camisa azul abierta, con unos vaqueros y unas zapatilla, claro está, con mi traje de Spiderman por debajo.

Bajé tranquilo, aun un poco cansado, pude ver a mi tía May haciendo tortitas y olor era delicioso, como siempre.

-Buenos días Peter.

-Buenos días.- me senté en la mesa, mientras la tía May me ponía el plato con tortitas con sirope y mantequilla delante.- tiene muy buena pinta.- agarré el tenedor, saboreando con gusto las tortitas.

-Es mejor que tomes un buen desayuno, es la comida más importante del día y tienes que ir con energía al instituto.- mi tía May siempre tan atenta, nunca cambiaría.

-Gracias.- dije con la boca llena de tortitas.

-¡Peter! No hables con la boca llena.- me regañó, riéndose.- pareces un niño.

-Lo siento.- agarré una servilleta y me limpié la boca, levantándome de la mesa, había dejado el plato vacío.- Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde.- le di un beso en la mejilla a mi tía antes de salir fuera de casa, oyendo un "adiós Peter" y algo más.

Aquel día parecía tranquilo, el cielo estaba despejado, caminé tranquilo, sin pensar en los criminales que hoy atacarían Nueva York o de la gente que intentaba adivinar mi identidad secreta, o de los regaños de Nick Fury o de J. J y sus insultos hacía el hombre araña, solo pensaba en los típicos problemas de los adolescentes, los exámenes y también mis amigos, desde que soy Spiderman y estoy en S.H.I.E.L.D me he alejado mucho de Mary Jane y de Harry, pero me he acercado más a mis compañeros de equipo…

Dos veces más alejadas me sacaron de mi ensoñación, mi sentido arácnido se disparó de repente, me giré pero alguien choco conmigo, tirándome al suelo.

-Au.- una voz femenina se quejó.- lo siento mucho.- una chica morena, de pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, de ojos chocolate con un lunar en la mejilla izquierda, llevaba una sudadera de Spiderman con unos vaqueros rotos y unas zapatillas negras, con una gargantilla negra con una media luna.

-No pasa nada.- dije levantándome y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

-¡Melody!- otra voz sonó y un chico, exactamente igual a la chica, con un jersey marrón con una camisa blanca por debajo, con unos pantalones de vestir y unos zapatos arreglados, con un colgante de un sol colgado del cuello.- ¡te dije que no te fueras corriendo! Le has hecho daño a...- me miró.- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Peter, un placer.- dije sonriéndoles.

-¡Le has hecho daño a Peter!

-¡Si ni se ha raspado la mano! Estas paranoico, niño seguridad.

-Tiene razón, no ha sido nada.- dije intentando tranquilizar al chico.

-Está bien…

-¡Ves!

-¿Cómo os llamáis?- pregunté curioso mirando a los dos, que suponía que eran gemelos.

-Yo me llamo Melody, ya le has oído gritarlo a mi hermano.

-Y yo Fernando pero puedes llamarme Nando si quieres.

Lo que no sabía era lo que me esperaba junto con aquella pareja de extraños gemelos.


End file.
